


Nightmare's Lullaby

by Khaleesi_Inara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_Inara/pseuds/Khaleesi_Inara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being one of the newer Slayers to the Organization, Mya was sent with a small team to a no-name town with barely any magical resonance to investigate what could very well turn out to be an insane human who watched The Craft and The Covenant too many times. What they found, even Slayers could not dream of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis, MTV, and their affiliates.  
> Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters, themes, and content therein belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions.
> 
> I am making no money from this endeavor. As for any original content: Any likeness, similarities, and resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, places, and events are unintentional and purely coincidental.
> 
> This fic has elements unique to both the tv series and the movie for BTVS, as well as elements from the Season 8 and beyond comics.
> 
> Unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own. Please feel free to contact me if you wish to Beta.

Mya had faced demons trying to end the world in fire and misery. They were as tall as redwoods, muscled out as if on steroids, hellfire in their eyes, and teeth aching to rip into her flesh. Their claws ready to slice through her bone as if she were Jell-O, and hell-bent on destroying humanity’s hold on the realm; trying to usher in a second age of demons.

She dared them to come at her.

She had fought the Apocalypse, one of many, with nary a hint of sweat.

But her first foray into school in years had her heart fluttering out of beat and a nervous twist to her stomach.

Mya Daniels, known as Mya Smith to the school, was overwhelmed as her Watcher turned fake single parent talked with Beacon Hill’s Dean of Students and she sat quietly only listening with half an ear. They were squaring away her enrollment and other logistics of entering the school mid fall-semester.

The young Slayer wished the Organization had Beacon Hills on their radar sooner, that way she could have at least started at the beginning of the year; where she might have had a chance to make friends with any other new kids, if there were any, starting their junior year. But for whatever reason, no psychic on their payroll had been tipped off of any supernatural phenomenon. It wasn’t until there was a blatant occult ritualistic sacrifice that finally caught their attention; thanks to their connections in the FBI. Once they sent an initial Watcher to investigate did they deem the small Northern California suburb worthy of further consideration. She didn’t understand how a little no name town was able to have so many “animal maulings” without them knowing about it. Blaming strange attacks on animals was usually their first clue that something was going on.

It was never a cougar, wolf, bobcat, or boating accident.

So that’s how she found herself looking every bit the sullen teen resentful of moving to a new place, and having to start again. It wasn’t that she hated going out on undercover assignments. She thought it rather James Bond to do so, but she did hate having to re-enroll in high school. She had busted her ass last year to earn her G.E.D. so she wouldn’t ever have to deal with the class room again. She wasn’t one for sitting still for eight hours a day when she could be doing something useful like beheading a Rhodesian Mountain Troll or dusting vamps. She was a Slayer, part of the perks of being part of the Organization was that she could kick ass and save the world twenty four/seven. With being undercover, and part of that being a student, she had to split her time which was something she truly felt was unnecessary. She might have been seventeen, but she was certain she could pull off at least eighteen or even early twenties. Her other assignments she had done just that, even playing the part of high school drop-out; anything to avoid having to trudge the halls of secondary education.

But unfortunately for her, not only were the victims in high school, every incident seemed to be centered around BHHS.

She was thankful that her Watcher had enrolled her in mostly bullshit classes; her schedule consisted mostly of various physical education electives and the bare core classes she was allowed to get away with. When she perused the timetable, she was happy to see many of the classes where she’d actually have to pay attention to, she could turn in previous work she had already done during homeschooling sessions with other Slayers who were not too keen to join mainstream high school. Even if she did have any classes that would require her attention, she didn’t think they’d be there long enough to cause concern if she failed all her classes. At least she very well hoped not.

The closest big city was San Francisco, and that was several hours south of them. Mya could do some real hunting on the weekends with the Slayer cell situated in Golden Gate city, but she didn’t think her Watcher would allow her to do so.

Although Beacon Hills was experiencing a serial killer that used what looked like occult ritual sacrifice, and she could sense the magic in the air, so far they hadn’t come across anything. She was starting to suspect that despite the pulsating innate power of the town even demons thought it too boring to even bother.

The meeting wrapped up, and the cordial secretary told her good luck on her first day of school the next day as they left.

All Mya could do was give a tight smile, trying to be polite, and nod her thanks.

There was woman in the administrative sitting room, patiently waiting for the principal to speak with her. Mya and her Watcher didn’t acknowledge the other woman, part of their cover being that they didn’t know each other.

Mya was jealous of Sarah, her older sister Slayer who was fortunate enough to be one of the first called when Willow activated all the Potentials. As a senior Slayer, she was entitled to her own apartment and more freedom. The other Slayer was also old enough that she couldn’t pull off attending high school as a student. She could, however, apply for a job as a fill in substitute on the fly, and do various physical education classes.

Guess who was going to be Mya’s teacher for the majority of the day?

It was also a great help that a cousin of Sarah’s, he was the economics teacher if she remember correctly, was more than willing to give the elder Slayer a glowing recommendation. Although he thought his favorite cousin was above teaching the “filthy cretins” of Beacon Hills High with her certifications in every popular exercise program from Pilates to Yoga, and thought she’d do better in a big city gym franchise, he wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity for a well decorated fitness instructor to help whip his lacrosse and track teams into shape.

* * *

 

A couple days later.

Mya found herself sitting in the cafeteria alone, and wondering how she was going to attack the problem of a possibly un-supernatural killer. While the killing was definitely ceremonial, it wouldn’t have been the first time the Organization had followed a lead where in the end it turned out it was just an insane human. No actual magic involved. Although unlikely, it was possible that the murder and the slightly magical town could be pure coincidence. That’s why they only sent her and one other Slayer with a newbie Watcher instead of one of the more seasoned teams. So she was to keep her head low, and keep an ear out. Make her way through the school, and see if anything else jumped out at her.

Such as the creepy twins that just walked in. Even if she didn’t have Slayer senses, there was definitely something off about the two boys who were also new to Beacon Hills. From casual gossip of those who were polite enough to the new girl but not willing to befriend her just yet, she knew that the twins were also transfers but mostly kept to themselves. One of them was gay and caught the eye of Danny Mahealani, one of the most popular boys in school, and also on the lacrosse team now track. That was about all anyone could say about the two. No one seemed to care enough to dig deeper and wonder where the hell the twins came from, or why they were in town. Even the Slayer Organization went through the trouble to create a back story for her, but no one seemed to see beyond who was fucking who.

Although she had to admit that both Twin1 and Danny were distractingly attractive, so perhaps she’d give a pass to her fellow students for not being able to see past the homoerotic picture the two painted.

So with her iPod on, and a sufficient “Do not fucking disturb me” aura, she wrote in her notebook her first possible suspects; and other odd things that went on in the school.

Such as the two students who had been missing for three months. Plenty of kids ran away, and it was rumored that Erica Reyes and Vernon “Boyd” Boyd had a _thing_ going on. Most wrote it off as a Romeo and Juliet type of deal. The rumor being that Erica’s parents didn’t approve of her choice of lover for racist reasons. The blonde had also gone under some kind of major transformation as well, going from frumpy seizure chick to hottie wrapped in leather and a new found D cup.

**Possible crossroads demon deal?**

Mya wrote into her notebook, listing out the possibilities. Although in the wrong hands her notes could be rather damaging she knew a) no one cared and b) her thoughts were all over the place and random that she was certain if someone were to find it they’d cry “crazy schizoid” rather than assume she was a Vampire Slayer.

Vampire Slayer was always the last thing on their mind, if it ever made it that far. The Organization had made sure of that.

Lunchtime seemed to take forever when she didn’t have anybody to talk to, and only her thoughts to keep her occupied. She found her mind wandering,

“ _I don’t understand how no one is completely riveted by me_ ,” she thought to herself as she mindlessly doodled. “ _I mean, even if I wasn’t a Slayer I’m a New Girl. Meaning that with ever new person that joins a school, the possibility of refreshing shenanigans is increased tenfold. TV tells us so and it is known. I mean, take any movie or TV; there’s always a new person entering the scene to drive the movie forward: Stephan from Vampire Diaries, Bill from Trueblood, Bella from Twilight. Hell even in real life. From the stories Andrew has told us, Buffy was a new girl in Sunnydale and she changed the lives of Ms. Rosenburg and Mr. Harris. New people are always the catalyst for crazy adventures. I should be crawling with new friends. At the very least I should get an overexcited sidekick no one believes grilling me and being distrustful._ ”

* * *

 

Across the cafeteria…

“I don’t trust the new girl,” Stiles Stilinski said conspiratorially to his best friend Scott and sort of friend Alison Argent.

“Why?” the werewolf asked, not sure if he could take another thing going wrong on top of: Boyd and Erica still missing, Alpha pack, and the possibility of a crazed serial killer ritually killing the student populous.

“You can’t trust new people, no offence Alison. They are the bane of every teenagers’ existence. Watch any teen movie, they all start with the arrival of a new person, and it never leads to anything good. Again, no offense Alison but the day you arrived our lives kind of went to hell.”

“I don’t see how anyone could be offended by that,” the girl in question answered sarcastically.

“Stiles, don’t blame this all on Alison. My life went to hell the day before she came to school…actually wasn’t it you who suggested we go looking for a dead body?”

Stiles realized that he was caught and technically, emphasis on technically, it was his fault that his best friend was in the woods that fateful night, but it wasn’t his fault that Peter Hale decided to make one of two obviously stupid teenagers into a werewolf. Scott had a rather fragile ego so he didn’t want to point out that Peter had arbitrarily chosen Scott, and it could have just as easily been him. Then again perhaps it was fate that made his best friend into a werewolf. Things certainly would have been a lot worse if he was the werewolf and Scott the sidekick. His ADHD probably would have gotten worse and not better, as Erica’s epilepsy had all but disappeared, and Scott would not have ever figured out werewolf nor be as helpful. Stiles was absolutely positive that Scott would not have survived without him, and if he depended on Scott then he would have been dead a long time ago.

Although sometimes he wondered if the added sexual allure werewolves enjoyed would have helped him any with Lydia. Even with Jackson gone, the strawberry blonde didn’t notice him as a sexual option, but he would never lose hope.

“Anyway,” he went on as if Scott hadn’t said anything. “My point is that I find it highly suspicious that some girl that transferred here mid-high school career after a body was found, and we’re having all this trouble.”

Although in the past Stiles’ instincts have been spot on, Scott couldn’t help but think his friend was over reacting.

“Maybe her parents got a new job,” he offered a perfectly logical explanation.

“Yeah, I mean I transferred to a lot of school mid-year because of my dad’s job…which turned out to be werewolf hunting,” Alison offered but realized that she wasn’t helping her ex.

“Thank you for proving my point Alison. And in this recession? If you have trouble finding work you don’t go to a suburb in the middle of nowhere. You move to a big city like San Francisco.”

“Are you serious? The cost of living is crazy there. My dad ranted about it for months before he settled on coming to Beacon Hills. The houses here are a steal,” Alison countered.

“Yeah, various ‘animal maulings’, a housing crash, and several deaths by Kanima do wonders for a sellers market,” Stiles commented sarcastically.

“I miss the days we would plan the next big party or group date,” Lydia said honestly as she couldn’t believe her new life revolved around possible psychotic teens who killed werewolves and Alpha packs. She missed the days when her biggest concern was that she had used up her clothing allowance, and she had to decide between getting a Fendi or Chanel bag. Now it was all mindlessly walking to where a horrible death occurred and not knowing how she got there or why she was attracted to such horrible places.

“Sorry,” she said flippantly when she noticed they were surprised by her input. “Please do go on about being paranoid about the new girl. I’m sure she’s harboring a deep dark secret about her past.”

“I’m just saying that we should be on the lookout for her. So far the new people have consisted of the Wonder Twin transformer goons, and a teacher that simultaneously turns me on and creeps me out.”

Scott was used to Stiles’ neurotic and non-sequitor behavior, and merely nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. Sure he’ll check out the new girl, it’s not like he could have too many suspects on insane killings.

* * *

 

After school she went to the edge of town, barely within the district lines of Beacon Hills, and somewhere in the woods. Her Watcher had rented a newly built house in a development that started just before the housing crisis. There should have been several more built but the construction company had gone under, and no one bought any lots in several years. It was just as well, because from what they heard there were many protests about the site anyway as it was next to conservation land.

There was only one other house in the area, but had burnt down six years ago; at least that was what the students told her. They said it used to be owned by the prominent but secluded Hales, and the fire had wiped the majority of the family out. There were only three survivors. Peter, who had been in a catatonic state, but had left the nursing home. Most speculated that his surviving family had moved him since Laura Hale, his niece, had passed the year before. There was only Derek who was left, and he was a person of interest in his sister’s murder. As well as several other crimes in the area.

Derek Hale was talked about as if  he were an urban legend; everyone seemed to know _something_ about him but nothing solid, and apparently he had a weird habit of hanging around the school. She had heard the names Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski mentioned several times. They were best friends since anyone could remember; the type Disney shows talked about being inseparable and nothing could come between. Both seemed to be at the center of the strange things that was happening around the town recently. Most brushed the two outcasts off as the latter was the son of the local Sheriff. They reasoned Stiles always had the heads up of where the most interesting crime was being committed and wanted to be the first to be able to talk about it. Others weren’t so sure. They said the two spent an inordinate amount of time around the Hale scion, more than a few other students speculated the type of relationship that was going on. Some said Derek was Stiles’ cousin while others accused the older male of being their pimp.

She basically had nothing, but a lead was a lead. She’d let her Watcher know, and work their Slayer Organization magic.

After several hours of punishing training by Sarah, who hated being employed in high school as much as Mya hated attending. The elder Slayer vented her rage onto the younger one, Mya actually felt sore; a first since she was called. She knew the feeling would fade in little under half an hour, but she did wish Sarah wouldn’t ride her so hard. Especially given there was literally nothing for them to hunt in the small town.

That didn’t mean they wouldn’t go on their nightly patrols, but so far they haven’t run into anything. There was only one cemetery in a three town radius, so unlike Sunnydale with several and more churches than any one Starbuck town ought to have, there wasn’t anything for them to do but solely focus on their current case.

“Well your lead on Derek panned out. He’s definitely something,” Lucy, their Watcher commented when they came into the dining room, their makeshift war room, after washing up. Several mug shots of the man in question, all with inhuman glowing eyes staring at them.

“What is he?” Sarah asked, curious to know how in the hell he could have been stupid enough to be caught, and how no one thought to question what was going on. Again, cursing how they could have missed such an obvious case of supernatural activity. How many lives could they have saved if they were there even six month beforehand?

“My best guess is some sort of shapeshifter. Possibly feline if all the accusations of ‘mountain lion’ mauling is anything to go by. The Hale house is a couple miles from here, I want you two to check it out. If nothing there, then he has a loft downtown.”

“Can’t we just scry for him?” Sarah asked, thinking of a more time saving and effective solution.

“You know how to do magic?” Mya countered and surprised the elder Slayer would resort to magic to quickly for a simple recon job.

“No, I’m shit at it. You hang out with the Jedi, didn’t you pick anything up?” Sarah asked hopefully, she’d rather get this job over quickly. She was not made for suburbia.

Sarah was referring to their Elite cell of Slayers that excelled in both combat and magic. Neither she nor Mya could even get considered for joining.

“I hang out with Nemesis sometimes, but that’s about it. And no, magic usually isn’t the topic of conversation,” Mya alluded to her friend’s notorious hedonistic lifestyle that was well known throughout the Organization and spanned globally.  

Sarah rolled her eyes at the mention of the magically inclined Slayer. Not one of Nemesis’ biggest fans and she made no secret of it.

Mya ignored the older Slayer, used to the effect Nemesis had on people.  
  
“Besides, like you said; we’re shit at magic. Even if I did talk about it, I wouldn’t attempt it. I leave that to people who actually know their ass from their elbow when it comes to the arcane.”

“You have all those rune tattoos that make it so no one can find you…which is really annoying by the way when I need to see you during school,” Sarah countered.

“Good, that means bad guys can’t find me either. And they were done by a professional magic user. Hence why I didn’t do it myself, and paid a pretty penny to do so.” Her hand instinctually running over the runes that had taken several painstaking hours to etch into her skin, and ran along her abdomen. It was one of several layers of security she set upon herself to remain out of sight of those who would wish to do her harm.

“Enough. Let’s try good ol’ fashioned Slayer work before we bring magic into things. You know how they don’t like us using unnecessarily…” Lucy broke the bickering up and started to say.

“Yes, yes. Magic is addicting blah blah blah,” Sarah brushed off her Watcher, having heard the lecture over a million times. She didn’t live through the whole Buffy’s-ex-is-Twilight debacle, and the whole time bending/memory altering cluster fuck in order to restore magic to the Earth that followed to hear again why messing with magic was a bad idea.

She knew more than anyone that using magic was not the panacea most thought it was, but she also didn’t see the harm in a harmless tool like scrying.

That whole mess was before Mya’s time so she was a bit more patient with the no magic lecture, and was actually very much in agreement. Magic could be a powerful tool in aiding them, but more often than not it caused more trouble than it helped. Other than a few tattoos and healing spells, she steered clear of magic, and would rather kick ass the old fashioned way.

“You hear anything else about Derek?” Lucy asked Mya. Although the young Slayer had told her everything when she got home, there was always the possibility she forgot something.

“Family died in a fire. Hangs around two kids, Scott and Stiles. I haven’t seen them yet, but I’ll be on the lookout. There are these twins, new kids too; major Grady girls creep factor to them,” she reiterated.

Lucy had a confused look on her face that told Mya that her Watcher didn’t understand the reference, and thought to herself that they needed to watch the classics sometime in the near future.

“ _All work and no play make Lucy a dull girl…_ ”  
  
The Watcher and Sarah were further perplexed when the younger Slayer giggled to herself seemingly for no reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis, MTV, and their affiliates.**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters, themes, and content therein belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions.**

**I am making no money from this endeavor. As for any original content: Any likeness, similarities, and resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, places, and events are unintentional and purely coincidental.**

**This fic has elements unique to both the tv series and the movie for BTVS, as well as elements from the Season 8 and beyond comics.**

**Unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own. Please feel free to contact me if you wish to Beta.**

 

Maya had been in Beacon Hills for less than a week, and she already wanted to burn the place down.

It wasn’t an option, she had asked.

Despite their lead Slayer, Buffy, had done the same thing when she first started out, Mya was forbidden to follow in her footsteps. The Queen Slayer, Buffy hated the moniker and that’s why it stuck, had a legitimate excuse of killing vampires while Mya simply hated going to school.

The novelty of being new had worn away quickly, and she was left to her own devices. The students were not unkind in general, but she hated having to sit in a classroom. The gym classes she had were a waste of time as she could not fully utilize her skills in front of others. She was bored, and it took more effort to pretend she was weaker than she was than it would have been to simply stay home and train. By the end third day, she begged her watcher to let her drop out of school as it was a dead end. No one wanted to talk to her, and she had no idea how naturally bring up the strange occurrences around the school.

Lucy had explained the town had a case of “Sunnydale Syndrome,” where the supernatural occurred but the people aggressively ignored what was going on around them; then they came up with non-supernatural excuses to explain away everything. Even if those excuses were more far-fetched than the supernatural reality, people were determined to deny the paranormal.

So Mya was left frustrated during classes with no leads. The pair of students at the heart of the initial gossip were in different classes than she, everything was boondoggled and it made her want to destroy something.

If one more teacher called on her when she clearly just wanted to sit back and get through the day, she was going to go Simone on them and go to the Slayer dark side; she was certain she could use her extreme strength in creative and ingenious ways.

Luckily, Sarah had some sort of connection with an exercise equipment company; the gym program was “gifted” with two dozen top of the line exercise bikes and BHHS got a spin class added to its schedule. The track team coach then made it mandatory for all his athletes to take the class, explaining that spin was good for endurance, and would be part of their regular routine.

Mya looked at the pristine bikes, getting there early as she was “recruited” by Sarah to help set up. The work was minimal to the supernaturally strong women, but it didn’t mean Mya didn’t resent being used as a pack mule.

“So **why** exactly did you choose to start a class where these flimsy things would break under our strength?” Mya griped as she held two unites, both weighing approximately 300 pounds each, in both hands on either side of her as if she were carrying two backpacks. She placed them gently with the others and finished setting them up. Class would begin in ten minutes, so she needed to hurry so no one saw her lift the bikes as if they were nothing.

“Spin is great cardio and I got a great deal. The third bike in the second to last row is yours. It’s especially made to endure our strength and programed for resistance that would actually challenge us,” Sarah replied while giving directions on where she wanted the bikes.

Mya gave non-committal shrug and nodded to acknowledge Sarah. Part of her was glad to get actual exercise. Furthermore, it’d force Stiles and Scott to be in the same class as her as both were on the lacrosse team turned track for the Fall season. How exactly she would talk to them if they were all getting run ragged but that was a minor detail. That was a future problem, she was dealing with “now” problems.

They were able to finish up and Mya ran to the locker room to get changed. She hoped the bike was as useful as Sarah said it would be. She didn’t want to get soft because she was under cover and it was something to do. She had a lot of steam to burn off.

When she headed back to the gym, she saw most had filtered in and the two in question were claiming their respective bikes.

Mya cursed under her breath when she saw Scott had chosen her bike. She made eye contact with Sarah and the elder Slayer shrugged, not knowing what to do as it would appear odd if she told one student he couldn’t use the bike but another could. The younger Slayer figured once he found out he wasn’t strong enough to pedal, Sarah could say it was broken or not set up properly and Mya could use it next time.

She took a bike right behind Scott, thinking no one would be able to see her half-assing the class in order to preserve the equipment. Even if they did the other students would probably think she didn’t care about spin or wasn’t particularly athletic.

She didn’t know the two very well, but she could have sworn the scrawny one was giving her the side-eye. She did her best to ignore the pale teen, but there was something unnerving about his stare; as if he suspected something about her which was impossible since her cover was airtight and she had only been there about a week. The closer she got, however, her Slayer senses started to go off. A tightness in her abdomen that started to turn into a full on cramp as she got closer to the pair.

At first she thought it might have been due to the spastic one they called Stiles, but her eyes were drawn to his olive skinned friend. Rumors circulated that the puppy eyed Scott was meek and gentle, someone who wouldn’t hurt a fly. But the hair on the back of her neck when made eye contact with him told her a different story.

It was a few seconds of stare down, but in an instant she knew something was off with Scott and from his own intense stare, he knew there was something not exactly kosher with her either.

It was two predators sizing each other up. Unsure of who would win in a fight and both certain they were evenly matched. Mya kept walking as if it hadn’t happened and hopped onto the bike.

The class mounted theirs, and Mya already knew what she had to do and had perfect form. She didn’t need instruction from the blonde so her eyes wandered. In her peripheral, though, she could tell the dark haired teen tried to sneak some not so subtle behind him to look at her, seemingly confused as to why he felt uneasy in her presence. He exchanged glances with his nervous friend, having an unspoken conversation that she was certain she would not appreciate.

Slayers had that kind of effect on dark creatures.

Mya and Sarah then had their own secret glances once the class started, Scott never complaining once that the bike he was using was set too hard or was impossible to pedal. Something he should not have been able to do.

So not only was Scott possibly involved in the sacrifices, but he was not quite human.

**_Boys Locker Room_ **

For the first time in over a year, Scott was winded and sweating from physical exercise.

“ _Who knew spin could be so hard?_ ” Scott asked himself after a shower and as he got dressed.

“What is with you? You were all sweaty and gross,” Stiles tactlessly asked, who was in the same predicament as his best friend. In fact, the entire track team had sweat buckets and worked out harder than Coach ever had made them do. Sarah Finnstock was a blonde, hotter version of Bobby, but twice as evil and all too chipper to make their lives miserable for the sake of fitness.

They could still hear Coach cackling maniacally at how worn down they all were, and  he couldn’t wait until the next classes. He was so happy he couldn’t even find fault with Greenburg, Coach’s favorite scapegoat as the poor bastard had to be dragged to the shower room.

“It was a hard class,” Scott responded simply. If Stiles had more energy he would have question it further but since he went through the same hell, he accepted the explanation without his usual tenacity for the truth. Neither were in the right frame of mind to think the bike was tricked out for the supernaturally strong.

Both teens looked around, and behind them to make sure their classmates were out of earshot.

“So I think you’re right about that new girl, there’s something off about her,” Scott started.

“I **knew** it,” Stiles replied in a forceful whisper, glad to be vindicated and gave an unnecessary victory punch to the air. “Another werewolf?” thinking she was part of the alpha pack. They were popping up like horrible cameos ever week in a terrible tv show.

Scott thought about it for a moment, trying to decipher whether or not he felt the same around Mya that he did about the twins. He decided, no; she was not a werewolf. He could tell right away with the twins and in general could sense his own kind; Mya was something completely different; something darker and he couldn’t believe he didn’t sense it until she was up close to him.

Whatever she was, his inner wolf told him to treat lightly and that had never happened before; he’d faced an insane Alpha Peter, hunters, and a kanima, but none of them compared to the uneasy feeling he had around the new girl.

“If not a werewolf, then what?”

Scott shrugged, not knowing how to answer his friend and figured the ADHD researcher would eventually come up with the answer. He always did.

“No, Scott. We’re already dealing with a crazy person sacrificing people **and** an alpha pack. No more than two crazy things trying to kill us per semester. **That’s** the deal.”

Scott agreed that it was beyond unfair for the universe to tack on yet **another** arcane being to give them grief, when had that stopped the world from being unfair? If things were fair, he wouldn’t have been made into a werewolf and he could have had a normal life with Alison.

Although, if he had fallen in love with Alison without being a werewolf that life would have caught up with him eventually. He wondered if he would have become a hunter if he was accepted by her family. The Argent family had a long line of hunters, probably the oldest; who was to say she wouldn’t have fallen in line eventually? Would he have started to hunt werewolves and killed them like Kate? Would Alison if she had no motivation to save them because she was dating one?

The fact he didn’t know the answer to any of it unnerved him.

The best friends agreed to check out Mya more closely.

It was easier said than done.

Although Stiles’ had filched the new student’s class schedule – Scott wanted to ask how his best friend got his hands on it but was used to Stiles’ less than savory methods and in the end decided not to ask – , she was not someone easy to find. They had gone to all of her afternoon classes and she wasn’t in **any** of them.

“She’s been here less than a week, and she skips half her day already?” Stiles’ pondered out loud, frustrated that their one lead was leading them nowhere. Although part of him admired her lack of respect for authority, he would have at least thought she’d be good for the first week or two. Even the twins, who were there solely to mess with Derek and Scott, attended class faithfully.

It seemed as if Mya knew they were on her trail and became a ghost.

They resorted to trying to sniff the girl out, Stiles’ rationale being that Scott’s nose would lead them tried and true but the werewolf couldn’t pick up anything. That in itself was confusing as there should have been at least traces of the girl in the school.  But according to Scott, it was as if no longer existed.

“I don’t get it. I smelled her the first day she was here, as I can at least smell everyone at some point. It’s like she was never at the school,” Scott explained, just as confused as Stiles.

Stiles felt a bit unnerved at Scott’s admission, thinking it weird that Scott knew everyone’s scent and wondered what he smelled like to werewolves.

He was sure he was a tasty virgin morsel, how could he not be?

“Well this is her last class, English in the Elizabethan Era…why do we even have that class?...anyway. She’s not here. We’ll regroup. I think this means she’s definitely our culprit as she knows how to cover her tracks, enough to evade werewolves. We need to get to our own classes before coach offers our ass to that sadistic fitness she-devil he calls a cousin.”

 Scott agreed and they left the hallway to their own classes. Never seeing Mya sitting in the last row in plain view to anyone not looking for her, doodling as her mind wandered and the teacher explaining what “Wherefore art thou Romeo?” really meant in the late 1500’s.

**_After School_ **

Mya was more than a little pissed at Sarah. She had just been informed that starting tomorrow, she was going to be on the track team. She didn’t want another useless school activity added to her burden that kept her from real Slayer work. While she agreed Scott and Stiles were of interest, especially given how the darker of the two made her feel, it didn’t mean she had to commit herself to an extracurricular activity, especially since it meant the two would by busy with track and she could use that time to search them out. Now she was stuck with them in an activity that did not warrant much conversation. Given how he reacted to her presence, she doubted he had much to say to her.

Sarah pulled rank and said it would be better to keep close tabs on them. There was only so much an instructor could do as it would seem unprofessional to get as close as they wanted to students. If they had eyes on them, they wouldn’t have much time to kill anyone.

So Mya had that afternoon to make any headway, and she chose to make the most of it. She found their lockers, conveniently right next to each other. She wasn’t surprised the school went through so much damage as there was hardly any administrative oversight. She simply walked into the main office and stole the master list. There wasn’t a list of locker combinations, she assumed they kept that in a separate and safer book.

She checked Scott’s first as he was the one giving her weird vibes. Sarah said she would check into his record, see if anything looked off; such as a drastic change in appearance or disappearance of medical issues. Perhaps whatever happened to the missing Erica Reyes was the same thing that happened to Scott.

Dabbling into sacrificial magic to gain popularity was right up a Millennial’s alley.

She made quick work of the lock, not bothering to try to figure out the combo. Sarah would take too long to get the right numbers and she didn’t have the time. She figured Scott would assume it was punk classmates and if not, it’s not like the administration would bother bringing the police in for a simple broken locker. She didn’t plan on taking anything and if she did, she doubted Scott would want to come forward with missing items that might self-incriminate. So Mya grabbed the simple steel combo lock and broke it off the door as if were a twig, and started to scramble through Scott’s things.

She didn’t notice the two in question come around the corner and notice her right away, then quickly hiding, never taking their eyes off her.

Scott didn’t know why, but her scent came back and it was like she was at the school all along.

“Damn, she’s onto us. That sly whatever-she-is,” Stiles whispered into Scott’s ear, making sure to be extra low and knowing his werewolf best friend would still be able to hear him.

All Mya found was that Scott was disgusting. She made a mental note to wash her hands. She went to Stiles’ locker, quickly breaking in and confirming what the two already knew.

They weren’t sure what, but she was **something**. Something strong enough to tear a solid metal lock like it was paper. 

It took all Stiles’ willpower not to yell at her. Not only for breaking his favorite lock, he got it from a specialty store and had his own made up combo, but she found his research books on occult sacrifices. Particularly sacrifices similar to what they suspected she was doing.

“ _Bingo_ ,” Mya thought to herself. While something was different about Scott, it was Stiles who was the one to focus on. Perhaps he was smart enough to experiment spells on others before he did himself. But whatever the reason, Stiles was into the occult and she had the books to prove it. She would have to do a spell detection test on him, just in case he was just an idiot teen who was too curious for his own good. She saw a red hoodie that had a gleaming piece of chocolate and bronze hair.

“Perfect,” she said outloud, taking the books and the hair. She didn’t care if he noticed them missing. The FBI was searching him out, he couldn’t be stupid enough to implicate himself if she said his occult books disappeared.

She left the opposite direction and headed to the biology labs, needing to get another ingredient; thankfully so the two were never found out. They went to their lockers to see the damage and what she took.

Scott gently caressed where the metal tore, in awe of her strength; wondering just how strong she was because it matched werewolf damage but she wasn’t one. Stiles cursed up a storm, noting all of his books were taken and that she took something from his hoodie. He was extra worried now that she had some of his DNA, thinking along the lines of what a witch would do. Knowing from his readings that witches could do a ton of damage if they had something personal of theirs.

“Oh my God, Scott. She’s going to target me next. I know it, my pale virgin ass is grass and she is a frighteningly strong mower. She knows we’re onto her and that she’s going to kill me. You know why? Because I’m a virgin, do you know what that means? That my lack of sexual experience is literally a threat to my life. I need to have sex, like right now. Someone needs to have sex with me like today. Someone needs to sex me right now!” Stiles started to ramble in a panic.

Scott didn’t have the heart to tell his friend that he had been trying to get de-virginized for the past several years, and the werewolf doubted someone would magically have sex with him at a moment’s notice but was scared for his best friend and hated how scared Stiles was.  

“Alright, I’ll do it,” a deep voice said behind them, startling the two with a slammed locker.

Stiles whipped quickly around to see who the volunteer was and it was Danny, their resident computer hacker. Where in the world did he come from and how did Scott not hear him approach? How long had he been there and had he seen what Mya had done? Did he even question why it looked like a yeti, or maybe even a werewolf, tore through their lockers?

Danny went on despite Stiles’ less than masculine yelp of fear.

“Come to my place at nine, plan on staying the night. I like to cuddle.”

“That is so sweet, are you kidding?” Stiles said genuinely, surprised someone so fit and popular would deign to even touch him. He looked to Scott who was just as surprised but glad that one problem would be solved. But his hopes were dashed when Danny heartlessly and soul crushingly said,

“Yes, I’m kidding,” Looking at him as if he were the biggest idiot for falling for his joke for even a second.

“You know you don’t toy with a guy’s emotion like that, Danny. It’s not attractive, alright?” Stiles told the retreating boy. But a thought occurred to him and both he and Scott chased after him.

* * *

 

Danny was smart, he knew he was. It wasn’t just his computer hacking skills that lent to his credentials. He was in the top one percent of his class, only trailing Lydia because for whatever insane reason she wouldn’t skip to college and leave him with the valedictorian sash.

So he was smart and had the grades and skill to prove it. So how was Stiles able to convince him to look into the background of a no-name new girl?

Oh right, promises of mostly nude pictures of Stiles’ cousin Miguel. He was smart, but he was also a hormonal teenage boy who had a thing for tall, dark, broody older men.

So that’s how he found himself on his computer, and looking at everything he could get his hands on of Mya Smith on a school night in his room. Normally he’d be finishing his homework, he wasn’t in the top percent of his class by accident, but instead he had everything from Mya’s facebook account to school records. Whatever Stiles thought he had on the girl, he didn’t.

“I don’t know how else to tell you Stiles, the girl is clean. She went to a boarding school in Ohio before her mom moved here. Her facebook goes all the way back to 2012 when she first got an account.”

“No, there has to be something weird. Anything to do with witch craft? Any missing girl’s from her old school? Any odd newspaper headlines from the area?”

Danny rolled his eyes and wondered what in the hell was wrong with the ADHD teen, but that was not a new feeling. He humored Stiles and looked up all that he wanted, but still nothing out of the ordinary was showing up. Mya was as straightlaced and normal as anybody. Average student, average hobbies, average friends.

“Look Stiles, I don’t what you have against this girl but she’s totally normal. She has a bunch of friends back in Ohio. She was on the volleyball team, she’s done fundraisers. Holy moley, look there she is at Freshman formal with her best friends. And what a weirdo, she went to Ocean City for spring and summer breaks. She has tons and tons of pictures with friends and selfies, she must be stopped! Nothing strange about her…hmmm that’s weird,” Danny trailed off, completely forgetting he was talking to someone and making fun of him for being paranoid but perhaps the spastic teen was on to something.

Stiles grew impatient when Danny wouldn’t respond to his inquiries, all he heard was the tapping of keyboard keys and every so often a questioning sigh or hmmm.

“OK, I know you probably don’t hear this a lot Stiles, but you might be right.”

“I knew it! I am on a roll of being right!” Stiles exclaimed happily and Scott was on speakerphone, rolling his eyes and did not think his best friend was graceful in being in the right; but loved him anyway.

“So, while all the school records and facebook page go back years and have history. Their metadata tell a different story. The ECMAScript…”

“Danny, Danny, Danny: please skip all the computer nerd lingo and speak English. Scott doesn’t know about all that. He’s not about that life.”

Stiles ignored the sounds of an irate werewolf who did not take kindly to the insinuation it was **just** him who didn’t understand all that Danny was saying.

“OK,” Danny started, trying to think of the simplest way to explain it. “The page themselves say one thing but the hidden background information says another. The facebook and school records go back years, but the timestamps for when the webpages were made all say the same day.”

“What does that mean?” Scott asked, mostly getting what Danny was saying but wanted confirmation.

“It means that all this stuff is made up and was made at the same time. Stiles, her entire history is fake. Even the school webpage which is intense with all its links and fully functional interface. The school has a full history with citations and alumnae association with real contact information, all of it made in one day.”

“So the question is, why? Who is she really and why go through all this trouble just to come to Beacon Hills?”

There was no question in his mind now she had something to do with the sacrifices. But why make up a back story and go to school? Wouldn’t it have been easier to just move and lay low?

Danny was curious as well, and his hacker side wanted to dig deeper.

“OK, I’m going to search the IP addresses and see where these are all coming from. We’ll be able to locate…what the hell?”

As Danny was going to explore more, his computer started to glitch, the screen flickering in and out; he could tell that someone was breaking into his system. Someone with better skills than he because he had a firewall that would make the FBI drool. It also unnerved him that not only was his computer wonking out but his cell started to get the same bug. It seemed that whoever Mya Smith really was, someone didn’t want anyone to find out.

It all came to a head when his line went dead and his lights went out.

“Danny? Danny?! What’s going on?” Stiles started to get worried. What were they getting into? He frantically tried to call his sort of friend back but it went straight to voicemail.

“Maybe his stuff got fried, it seems whoever is helping Mya has their own hacker. I’m sure he’s fine and probably super pissed we dragged him into this,” Scott tried to sound optimistic and thinking all that happened was a few broken electronics.

Stiles wasn’t so sure, he was more anxious than usual.

What kind of witch needed to be undercover and had a hacker?

It didn’t help anything that Danny was missing from school the next day.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The pair had gone to school, hoping that they would run into Danny. They were relieved when no body was found last night, but the day was still early.

Scott hated that was what their life had come to, where no dead body was only a half assurance.

It didn't help that Mya looked rather pissed at them, as if she knew what they had tried to do and was put out at the inconvenience they imposed upon her when they found her lounging against her locked before first period.

They decided against confronting her until they knew what they were dealing with. They agreed they would talk to Derek and Deaton. If the former's bestiary didn't have a clue, the wise vet always seemed to have the answers.

They went about their day, keeping an ear out and hoping to hear something. Stiles told his dad to keep him updated, but the Sheriff told him it wasn't his son's job and to butt out.

All day there was nothing but talk about how Danny was missing, what surprised them however was that no one suspected any foul play. There were numerous rumors that he had been recruited for a top position with an elite group of hackers, all employed by a billionaire to develop the best cyber security.

"I heard he was offered a Beamer and a penthouse in New York."

"They say he was whisked away last night on a private jet."

"His starting salary is six figures and he can skip college all together."

"I heard he already has offers for his life story, and Tyler Lautner is the set to play him."

It was all anyone was talking about, and nothing about Danny being a potential sacrifice. Not that he would have made a suitable one if Greenburg's testimony about a school trip freshmen year as to Danny's virginity was to be believed. Scott also had his mother promise to text him as soon as a dead body showed up with the tell-tale signs.

Mya was nowhere to be found after her initial scowl, and they really wished they knew how she was escaping so easily, and why it was so hard to find even a trace of her.

She wasn't in any of her blocked classes that day. How was she getting away with it? Was she out scoping out potential victims? Why did she bother coming in at all if she was going to skip the entire day?

Once they gave up and went to track practice, there she was stretching by a tree. Both surprised that she just happened to appear.

Mya surveyed the two, thinking Sarah's plan to keep tabs on them was ill thought out. She tried to get out of it, especially given that her cover was nearly blown. But the elder Slayer said they could use it to their advantage. Only Mya was suspected, so Sarah could work behind the scenes and get to the bottom of things. She also had a lead on the newest substitute teacher turned English teacher. Sarah felt there was something off about Ms. Blake. She also got word from psychics from the Organization that something wasn't right. Their own hackers also came up with suspicious records of Ms. Blake, they were as fake as Mya's, so each Slayer had their own targets.

Stiles and Scott would not take their eyes off her, she suspected they had an inkling that her penchant for not being found was magical in nature. One way to keep tabs on her was to never take eyes off of her. Otherwise she would disappear as soon as they looked away and they wanted to find her. The other was to not look for her at all but happen upon her. All thanks to the magic runes a sister Slayer that had a talent for the arcane and tattooed on her. Sarah and her Watcher complained plenty of how inconvenient it was, but she appreciated during a fight and her enemies unable to get a hold of her.

It also came in handy when she just wanted to get away and have some alone time. Lucy and Sarah could be overbearing, as could life at Slayer Headquarters. It was easy to get away if she couldn't be found.

She saw a third male join them, looking more confused than anything. He was tall, blond, and had curling hair that would be totally out of control if he didn't keep it cropped short. Mya locked eyes with him, and while she could tell from where she stood, even as far away as they were, that he was like Scott. He was like the twins.

Something not quite human, but instead of the gut wrenching twist she felt with Scott, her cheeks flushed warm and she broke eye contact first.

" _Get yourself to together Daniels. They're probably unholy hellspawn who made a deal with a cross-roads demon and are killing innocent kids to look that hot._ " Mya berated to herself, unused to feeling so flustered.

"Alright, slackers! Get together and start running. This is cross-country training. You'll stop when I tell you to stop. I don't want to hear anymore moaning, Greenburg! Spin was yesterday!" Coach berated them all, only half had known the hell that was Sarah Finstock. The others would get their turn at a later date as only half the team had to endure the new class yesterday.

Half the track team looked nervous, and they had every right to be.

Isaac turned to Scott, wondering what was going on. He had heard what had happened with Danny, and also knew something was going on with the new girl. Scott had called him last night, filling him in but he was still confused. How did their focus shift from the alpha pack to an innocuous girl who had only been there a couple days? He thought the sacrifices were troubling as well, but Scott had nothing to worry about. His annoying best friend did, however, but Isaac was not all that troubled. He too would be a target of a virginal sacrifice, but that didn't mean he would go into a panic.

Guess it was a perk of being a werewolf. There were a lot of things he wasn't afraid of anymore

Still, there were a few things that give him chills.

What he wanted to do was get to the alpha twins. The ones who had held him against his will, and God knew what they did and then robbed him of his memory. He felt violated and perhaps even worse than when his father would put him in a freezer. The abuse haunted him constantly but at least he still had his wits about him. To not know what was done to him, his imagination ran wilder and the thought of the unknown scared him to his bone.

The girl across the way set his hairs on end, but he was not afraid of her. He had met plenty who were stronger than him, darker than him. That was not what scared him. He had Scott, and they would deal with it together. He only hoped that his alpha, Derek, would be patient and eventually convince Scott to join the pack. He knew they would all be safer and the best pack they could be if Scott was on their side.

Still, if Scott thought Mya was the target, then he would follow his lead.

So the group started out slowly as cross-country was more about endurance than speed. They made their way around the path through the nature reserve park. The trio thought she was holding back. She was not the slowest but neither was she the fastest. It was as if she knew the perfect speed to go to be unassuming.

As if she had plenty of practice pretending to be human. Scott and Isaac should know, they had spent many weekends practicing the same thing.

She held a bottle of water in her hands, it swishing with the sound of agitated waves but she never drank out of it. Not when all others had drained their bottles from the exertion. She made eye contact with Stiles, it seems as if he were the focus of her ire and Scott worried his best friend had every right to start panicking.

He would not let her touch Stiles and he no longer cared about keeping low. He got her attention and when she looked at him, his eyes glowed gold and gave a warning growl.

She was not impressed.

She sped up, showing an impressive speed after running so long. He kept pace, leaving Stiles behind and soon the others. Only Isaac was able to keep up and their classmates puzzled at how the three had so much energy.

Mya then veered off the path, and the two werewolves followed. She ran faster and faster, showing a speed even they could not keep up with. They soon lost her in the woods, and once they lost her they were unable to follow.

"Stiles," Scott said with fear, realizing where she would go once she lost them. She led them away, knowing they wouldn't be able to keep up and could not be found if she didn't wish to be.

His best friend was in danger.

Stiles sometimes really hated being human. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be a werewolf, knowing all the drama it brought, but having supernatural speed and stamina would certainly be a boon; particularly at that very moment when he thought he would pass out and die from exhaustion and dehydration.

Still being wiped out from yesterday, he was not up to keeping up with the team. He tried in vain to go with Scott and Isaac, but his weak frail human body could not keep pace. Others who were also at spin had fallen behind several yards ago, and were catching their breath. So he was left alone in the middle, behind the people in the front but before anyone left behind.

So it wasn't surprising Mya was able to snatch him from the path and drag him to the woods. She was able to pick him up like a light sack of potatoes, and ungracefully dropped him to the floor. She stood imposing above him, sizing him up and wondering what kind of boy would resort to the dark arts. He was good looking, had decent grades; he was a bit odd but it wasn't enough to leave him friendless.

What was bad about his life that he would kill to change it?

"Look, don't do this," he tried to reason with her, thinking it was his last minutes on earth.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt," she told him, thinking he knew she was about to test him. She had no plan to kill him. Only a few select Slayers had license to kill humans turned dangerous witches and even then it was rare. Every so often, they would get an order to kill at will, but that was reserved to the quasi-humans such as werewolves or shapeshifters that were extremely hostile and killing innocents.

No, she was not going to kill Stiles. She would render him unconscious, call in the cavalry, and send him to their prison in Canada.

Slayers were not in the business of killing people.

Stiles started to crawl backwards, unable to get up in her presence and to run away. He was certain she would pull out a wire to cut his throat and pierce his skull.

So when she closed in on him, he closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow.

Imagine his surprise when all that happened was a lukewarm splash of water was tossed onto him.

He opened his eyes, the water still dripping down his face and she looking puzzled.

"Well, that didn't go as expected."

Although mere seconds ago he thought his life was about to end, he couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about.

"What were you expecting?"

Was the bottle of water magic in some way? Was it supposed to melt him?

"Supposed to turn blue," she answered, surprising and confusing him even more. That was it? What did blue water mean?

"Stiles!" Scott shouted, glad to have found him and then surprised to see Mya, as he could have sworn his best friend was standing alone mere moments ago.

"So I guess you haven't been the ones killing those kids?" Mya asked, figuring at this point it didn't hurt anything. They still could have killed those kids and the ritual didn't work for them. All the test she would have done was alert her if he had cast a spell recently. A mixture of his hair, mercury, and newt eye was a tried and true method of testing for witch craft. But they still could have killed them and they merely had no magical gifts.

The best friends shared a glance, rethinking their theories.

Clearly there was some miscommunication going on.

"Ummm no, because you're the one killing them?" Stiles stated with a questioning inflection.

"I take offense to that accusation. I've only been here a week, why am I the suspect?"

She had a good point, but that never stopped Stiles before. Logic be damned.

"What are you?" he went on.

"That's so rude. You don't just ask someone what they are." Who did these guys think they were? They should do subtle magic detection and read in the magical library like all civilized people did.

While she was not seething in homicidal rage, they could tell she was offended.

Nothing made sense. So far alpha pack was the preferred antagonist they would rather deal with.

"But since you brought up the subject, what's your story glowy eyes?" Mya turned to Scott. And glanced at Isaac as well, knowing he was whatever Scott was as he was able to keep pace with her.

"We asked you first," Scott replied, knowing it was immature but he wasn't going to reveal what he was when he had no idea what she was. For all he knew, once she knew what he was then she'd know his weaknesses. He didn't feel like giving her the proper information that would allow her to kill him more easily.

"I don't really care," she dismissed the question. "I'll figure it out eventually. If nothing else, a stake through the heart will kill just about anything. Beheading has never let me down."

Scott's eyes widened, not sure how someone could be so cavalier about killing someone.

Was she related to Kate or Mrs. Argent? Both women in his memory who showed similar lack of remorse.

Scott had been a werewolf for over a year, he took such threats in strides. Isaac, however, was still fairly new and he did not like the girl threating the dark haired teen. His claws came out, teeth elongated, and wolf like features emerged from his normally handsome face.

Most flinched at the sight, cowered in fear.

Mya was further confused. All three were surprised that she tilted her head and clearly had a perplexed look on her face.

" _What the hell…?_ " The Slayer asked herself, not quite sure what she was looking at.

Shapeshifters normally never stayed mid shift. It was kind of all or nothing with them. Was he some kind of demon? The ridges on his face reminded her of a vampire's true face. But the fangs were in the wrong place, and she had never seen a vampire grow hair. Plus the whole daylight thing. Demons weren't necessarily restricted to the night, it was just seemed to be preferred by most. Perhaps half demons? She had heard of half breeds being passable as human and showing their demon heritage when agitated or highly emotional.

So many annoying possibilities

Her muddled stare turned into a frown, she was frustrated that she was further from figuring out what the boys were.

So now the odd creatures counted to three. She assumed whatever Isaac was, Scott and Derek were as well.

"Isaac,  **don't** ," Scott growled, leaving no room for argument. Even though he wasn't an alpha, Isaac sensed the other wolf was dominate. He figured if he was part of the pack, Scott would have been Derek's first beta. Even though the shorter male was not made from Derek's bite, he was a werewolf longer and had more control. Scott also had morals and integrity; an unfailing kindness that Isaac had never known or seen in anyone else.

So when Scott gave a command, he listened.

Isaac looked down, and even though he wanted to attack; he got his anger under control.

Although he almost snapped when Mya took a picture with her iPhone. After quickly sending a message, she called someone.

"Hey Andrew, I just sent you a pic of something; do you know what he is?"

" _ **Hmmm…looks demon. Say 'Christos', see if he's extra-dimensional based or Christian-Judeo,**_ " one of the senior Watchers in North America replied, unsure himself.

"Christos" Mya said dutifully. Nothing happened other than three horrified boys who were shocked into immobility, and she told Andrew the results.

" _ **OK, extra-dimensional. What else can you tell me?**_ "

"Really fast, they can keep up with me. Eyes glow, one of them growled at me. Gold, the eyes glowed gold," she tacked on, not knowing if the color would matter.

" _ **Kind of par for the course of any supernatural creature. I'll do some research and get back to you. See if there are any native species to the area.**_ "

"Thanks. Also, any readings about the killings? We're kind of have a lot of nothin'. I thought it might be these guys but no magical signature to them."

" _ **Sorry, they're busy at the moment. Something going on in Egypt. No one has anything solid yet, but they were told to focus on that. You guys have to fly blind.**_ "

The young Slayer made a face, showing her displeasure and rolled her eyes. So she was stuck, and it meant more research time and still having to do homework. She hated being bottom of the totem pole and having to beg for resources.

It was her personal hell.

"OK, well you guys don't kill anyone. I'm going to Chipotle."

Then she took out a nondescript vial and threw it to the ground, a burst of smoke appeared and engulfed her in white. Next thing they knew the cloud had cleared and she was nowhere to be found.

"OK, I know she was about to kill me and all, but that was an awesome exit."

Scott and Isaac looked at each other, exasperated. The blond couldn't believe Stiles was the best friend.

* * *

Mya was beyond annoyed. The "simple" mission was going nowhere and people were still dying. The sacrifices were just vague enough that any dark arts practitioner could be performing them. Virgin sacrifices were almost cliché in their line of work, and she didn't appreciate Sarah joking that she might be next.

" _I could have sex if I wanted to_ ," she thought angrily to herself. " _I just haven't found the right guy…who also wants to have sex with me…whatever I'm a Slayer, I don't have time for sex. Boys are stupid_."

Then her thoughts strayed to Buffy and her two vampire lovers; then naturally went to every Slayer who either had a boyfriend or at least a friend with benefits deal, so her argument was moot and full of bitterness; Plenty of Slayers found time to have sex, particularly Nemesis who always seemed to have a booty call on speed dial before every Apocalypse. The party Slayer was notorious for throwing awesome shin digs every year, usually before every Apocalypse, justifying it with "We ought to go out having a good time" and no one stopped her.

Why it was so easy for everyone  _ **but**_ her to have sex, she didn't know. It wasn't for lack of trying, but for whatever reason; something just came up or it never felt right. So now she was in some boring suburb with an insane virgin killer on the loose, and there was talk of using her as bait.

How did people just start having sex with each other? How did they start dating, period? Seemed to her it was some sort of natural instinct everyone but her was born with. If not, they were things they didn't teach in the Slayer Organizing; she was too embarrassed to ask. Besides, she had other things, more important things, to worry about other than boys.

Only she was worried about boys. Mostly how two of the hottest guys in school were some sort of demon-shifter-things, she wasn't sure and neither was the Organization. They were having a hard time tracking down literature with their description. There were plenty of almost of what they were, but nothing exact.

She wondered if it even mattered since they were most likely not the ones doing the sacrifices.

Stiles was the best lead she had, and he turned out to be nothing. From all angles, he was nothing but a spastic human hanging with the supernatural. He wouldn't be the first; Andrew called him the Beacon Hill's Xander; although she couldn't imagine the Nick Fury-esque Mr. Harris ever being so neurotic. He always seemed so well put together, but Andrew assured her that he was completely different in high school.

The young Slayer guessed everyone went through an awkward phase. 


End file.
